Pass the Torch
by mexican Nightcrawler
Summary: the story of Brian Wagner later to be codenamed shade the son of Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. This will lead the reader through his childhood, Xavier's institute, and his leadership of Excalibur
1. A Son

**Summary:** this is the story of shade, the son of nightcrawler and Shadowcat

**Disclaimer:**no i do not own nor did i create the x-men, its characters, or anything related to them other then this story.

Pass the Torch

Kurt Wagner(codename Nightcrawler) obtained an ability from birth that allowed him to travel through another dimension and return to his own somewhere else(this power along with the ability to climb and hang on to walls). Although his abilities to teleport through dimensions was limited, (two miles east and west and three miles north and south) with his training and determination his skills grew at an alarming rate. Being a social outcast, Kurt found religion to keep his insanity from taking over his actions and decisions. After serving in the X-men, through Excalibur, Kurt married a long-time partner, Katherine Pryde.(codename shadowcat)Kitty wielded the ability to pass through any solid object by simply passing the atoms in her body through the empty space between that of the object for as long as she can hold her breath. Both Kurt and Kitty have mastered many forms of martial arts such as karate, ninjutsu ,aikido, and other forms of hand to hand combat, their bodies are perfectly fit for swift battles.

On the arrival of his new baby, Kurt hopes for a normal looking child, one without a tail, or three fingers and toes. He wishes for a child that would be able be socially accepted like his wife. The birth process takes much less pain and time with kitty, her powers simply allow her to become a ghost, her breath is held for a matter of seconds as a doctor from Xavier's institute reaches in and pulls out their new baby boy. Although Kitty would have liked to have a child naturally, looking down at the table and noticing that there was not a trace of blood, other bodily fluids, or wastes, she decides that maybe going through the pain for the same product wasn't worth her struggle. Doing all he can to stay calm Kurt reaches for the ceiling and begins to pace back and forth. As the news came forward, being so eager to hear of his new child, teleportes in front of the doctor waiting for an instant unscrutinized review of his son.

"Is he alright, sir?"

"Kurt I'm sorry to tell you this…although your child is helthy, I don't believe he

will be normal to anyone"

"Oh no…please…you could not mean…does he resemble his father?"

"…Kurt…with the exception of five fingers , I would say he's a clone of the nightcrawler that stands before me"

"Oh…lord in heaven have mercy…"

"Kurt you have to promise me you won't tele-"

Instantly teleporting to his wife's bedside he looks at his new born son. As the doctor had told him, he had his father's tail, blue fur, golden eyes and ears. Finally let him understand why Wolverine always called him an elf. Today was marked in Kurt's mind as the greatest day of his life even though he knew that tomorrow would be the worst.

"Kitty….he's….so small"

"Yes Kurt that's usually how baby's come out"

"….Are you sure you are in no pain?"

"I know what you're thinking 'he's not going to fit in with the kids at school' but I think as long as he has someone, going through the same situation, he can get right through it"

"your right, he'll be fine… I will be there to help him…"

From that moment on Kurt set to work on making a child's necklace. This necklace worked much like his image inducer, giving both Kurt and Brian the power to look like normal people allowing them to walk the streets without any chaos. The golden chain was just long enough to give the baby some slack but tight enough for him to move about without it breaking. The golden lace around his neck shimmered like the gold in his eyes. The golden pendant is engraved with the great soul sword that helped nightcrawler overcome so much evil in his youth. The soul sword is mounted in front of the cross, another tool of his fathers that kept him from insanity and let him have the child that wears the golden symbol of his acceptance to the world.


	2. Understood Power

Chapter 2, Powerful

**Dislaimer:** I just wanted to say that I do not own any member of the x-men, or any mutant

Chapter 2, The understood power

Young Brian's powers have become a marvel to that of his parents, and to that of any x-men member to have witnessed them. His abilities had first come to him with short bursts of power around the age of twelve. Brian's skills began to come into control around the age of fourteen. This was not the best time for the Power to teleport without any boundaries would not be the best power to put in the hands of an immature young man. The amounts of trouble this boy could potentially enter without any consequence is not only frightening but quite amazing.

**Kitty**: "Honey, where have you been?"

**Brian**: "I've been out ma…there's not much for me to do around here"

**Kitty:** "well that's just not true you could go to church with your father"

**Brian:"** look I respect my dad, I know he was the great leader of one of the most powerful blah blah blah blah blah, but church is just too boring, all he does is sit there and pray."

**Kitty:** " well why don't you tell him that yourself in fact he's right behind you"

-**Kurt** teleports behind **Brian**

**Kurt:** "Hey son! How's my boy doing?"

**Brian:" **Not too good dad, I'm just bored and I don't like the church…and I honestly get so bored I have to play with the poor mutants without any cool powers…I mean this guy has the power to scare others with a stare…'OH MY GOSH I'M SO SCARED!! YOU STARED AT ME'

**Kitty:**" Well Hun, some parents aren't that great of mutants. I mean…look at Scott's kid…poor little thing cant even see straight….although I'm wondering how him and jean really…well had a…oh well its not my story to tell… "

**Brian:** "whatever-DAD! Catch me if you can!!"

**Brian** teleports out of the room while **Kurt** teleports after him to follow

This proceeded for a while as kurt follows his son throughout the city streets in an attempt to catch him, they end up on the roof of a skyscraper.

**Kurt**: " You know son…you have a great gift, I have to be so careful with my teleporting, I honestly could teleport into something and die. Every single jump I make has to be a right one, one slip up and I wont be standing here anymore.

**Brian:** " so your saying…that…I'm better then you!?"

**Kurt: **" Oh I never said that, its going to take you a long time to be better then me, but I'm telling you, you should be careful, especially when teleporting someone else, you have another life in your hands.

**Brian:** "…wait…so your saying….i could really really hurt someone like that!?

**Kurt:** " you could KILL someone like that son"

Ever since then Brian knew not to use his powers for the wrong reasons, but he was merely curious at what this could have done to him or his opponents. Thoughts slowly started to grow in his mind of using his powers, but was quickly snapped away by his true desire to be a respectable part of the x-men. Although Brian always wanted to be a great member like his father, there were still times where his mind would do nothing but wander and dream of his amazing power and how he would use it if he had the chance to. he often dreamed of taking the world and the x-men institute for himself, his mind was torn between the idea of his use of power for the good of all man, and his use of power for the good of himself.


	3. Rebellion

Chapter 2, Powerful

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character in this story such as the x-men and various other mutants, I only love them

**Summary:** This is Brian in his teenage rebellious years that were so hard to get through but so easy at the same time, school, friends, and fitting in now means almost everything to our young Wagner.

Chapter 3, rebellion

**Rebellion**

Later in life, Brian seemed to be taking the road that every teenager takes, the wrong one. Brian started to hang out with some pretty rough characters, ones that his dad seems to remember fighting back in the day, It was not uncommon for one of Brian's friends to come up to Kurt and Tell them of their jailed parents.

**Friend of Brian:** " you know my dad said that he would get your blood on his hands, even if that means the next blood he'll feel on his hands, is his own

**Kurt** "uh….well….er…..just because your father has become involved with a disrespectable group of people, does not mean that you have to follow him into jail"

**-Brian** comes through the wall to meet with his father

**Brian:** "DAD! What are you doing!? I told you to stay away from my friends!! This is just so tough with your dad being an x-woman (**Brian **was not always the best of coming up with nicknames, he once called a boy mommy to make him seem like he were a woman…although all it seemed to do was make everyone a little bit extra awkward around** Brian"**

**Kurt** " you should not have those friends, I demand you to never see them or speak to them again, their criminals!! Now go up to your room and don't come down, teleport or phase through anything!! And if I smell smoke or see any piece of purple air, I will come and find you…if I can find dead children's souls and save the last one from dieing with your mother then I think I can raise a fifteen year old.

**Brian: "**You don't even know what its like to live in this place, all you've ever done was mope around because all you knew how to do was get away from everyone, I'm popular, so what if I have a tail, thanks to this tail, I have awesome pants I can hide it under, and no one will ever notice I'm any different then they are.

**Kurt:** " Is that what this is about? I think you should come with me to church"

While at the church, **Brian** Felt so uneasy that he fled from the church , leaving kurt to face their sins alone.

**Brian: "** my dad thinks he knows everything about everything, so what if he's been around for so long, he hasn't been around in my age or in my time, so I don't understand why he insists on getting me in one way or another to go to his stupid lectures…why even when he gives me one at home about every day of the week"

This is when Brian noticed his first opportunity to really use his powers for the wrong reason, he had always listened to what his father told him of his powers, " Use only when necessary, playing around with your mutant powers is like playing with your…well….The point is that there is no reason you should be using them unless you really need to. It was then that Brian saw a broken down man walking on the side of the road. The young man hid in the trees of the dark night as he watched this man limp across the bridge. Sneaking under him the poor man could not see anything, let alone protect himself. Bamf sounds echoed throughout the city and teleporting more then one person, so many times, even made Brian feel like he was punched in the stomach. This was nothing compared to what this man must have been feeling, concidering that the Young Wagner had trained for years to become used to his power. This means that the limping man was in about twenty times more pain then our young Wagner was. Even though his stomach was empty, vomit poored out of that man, so much so that he began to faint. His faint came so rapidly he had no time to move his head simply letting him crash and sleep into his own vomit. Brian stood still and amazed at his new found power. The power he held in his hand was so extraordinary that he stood there, speechless, as the moons light came down on him, all he could see was a helpless man that he had taken advantage of, but he wondered if he could do this to anyone and his potential slowly started to grow into his mind.


	4. Shade

Crushed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nightcrawler, shadowcat, wolverine, Jean Gray, Xavier, or Cyclops. I actually do not own any x men character, mentioned or referenced in this series

Shade

Brian has finally built up his talents enough to be controlled and has enrolled into Xavier's institute. This took a while for Brian because he was never comfortable with the fact that he could teleport to any of his daydreams, sometimes taking him miles away. Brian was like his father in most ways, he was very difficult to approach and distant from everyone in sight. This was the first time that Brian had been out in public without his image inducer on. Feeling helpless and exposed for his true self he spent much of his spare time on the roof of the institute, which also was not all too isolated.

**Brian**: (to himself)I guess the roof is the first thing the winged people and the toad people think of going…

Although the day seemed to go terribly there was not much more to come except his last class, which insisted they all show there powers. Of course there were the big jocks with fire powers, there were the big brained mental powers, the winged and toad people were there as well, even the big strong men and the ones running at the speed of light all seemed to be alike. Brian didn't seem so included, he knew this sounded a bit powerful but he always thought that his power had no flaw, every other power seemed to have some weakness, some flaw, but Brian could not think of one situation where he could be touched. He couldn't help but feel like some sort of half breed, he not only had a power, but another power to help that power and be protected from its backfire. He was reluctant to show the class his full extent of his power.

**Brian: ** hi, I'm Brian Wagner Kurt Wagner's son… and I can teleport like my dad (teleport) ….(teleport away)

**Xavier**: Brian I think you have neglected to tell us the extent of your power

Brian proceeded to teleport around the room, through the walls and through the ceiling as Xavier explained to the class his powers and their linking power. It was just then when the Professor asked Brian to teleport behind a young girl so the class would see exactly how unharmed the wall is during phasing. It was this girl who later confronted Brian merely to become friends, although our hero began to fall for this girl. Her name was Ella Star, a new mutant coming from a family with no prior mutated history. Brian was so unfamiliar with small talk so to speak, his speech skills were a bit limited with Ella.

**Ella**: Hey! You know your pretty cool!

**Brian** thanks, your nice… I didn't see your power?

**Ella**: You didn't? I was the first to go, I'm the one who can move things with my mind…my brain….that is…

**Brian**: oh…that seems nice…

This went on awkwardly for some time until the time came to enter there second assembly in which the children would get there codenames. As some are disappointing (such as jean gray) others are suiting (such as Storm and Cyclops) while some just seem to confuse even more (such as Wolverine which strangely is the most dangerous animal in the ferret family) Ella Star had finally entered the institute and had gained the codename "Moonstar". Excited for his new name, his ideas run wild and ideas buzz through his head, what could his name be? He daydreamed of such names as "Man's Man!" or "Ladies Man!" or his favorite "Sexy Man". Then he began to wonder if his father would have had any effect on his name, he thought of the terrible names that could have come to mind " Nightcrawler Jr" , "Kitty crawler", even "Shadow kat's son" came to mind. His name was called and all he could think of was his title.

**Xavier:** Brian, our most promising student so far, your new codename will be "Shade" one who hides in darkness but is not afraid to step out in the day, the one who will watch from the comforting life he has acquired, and the one who will act on his duties to shade the world from evil, to protect all that walk into his domain, Brian Wagner, you are now the Shade that comforts us all in the terrible burning sun


End file.
